


Angel Grief

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, S8E17 Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Sam had suspected that there was something romantic between Castiel and Meg. He just hadn't really given it more than a passing thought.





	Angel Grief

“Cas! Cas, stop,” Sam cried, pulling at Cas' arm. The angel currently had Dean pinned against the wall of the bunker.  
“You didn't even attempt to save her,” Cas said quietly.  
“There was no time,” Dean said with difficulty. Dean didn't even try to struggle or fight Cas off. “We had to get out of there before Crowley came after us.”  
“It is what Meg wanted,” Sam said gently.  
Cas looked towards him in question.  
“She sent me to save you and Dean. She sacrificed herself for you.”  
“No,” Cas countered. “She was hundreds of years old. She wanted to live!”  
“Cas, she...she loved you, I think.” Sam saw Dean roll his eyes but continued. “She called you her unicorn. A rare creature that made her want to change. I think...I think this was her way of doing it.”  
Cas released Dean and stepped back. Sam could see the pain the angel was in and he desperately wished that there was something he could do to ease it. He knew from experience, however, that there was nothing.

Sam had suspected that there was something romantic between Castiel and Meg. He just hadn't really given it more than a passing thought. Too much had happened that had been way more important.  
He should have had more care, more compassion, and not just casually informed Cas that Meg had been killed over a year ago.  
Cas had been stunned and Dean had explained what had happened....in his usual Dean way.  
Which was how Dean had ended up pinned to the wall.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas said slowly. “I did not mean... I don't understand why I reacted that way. Are you hurt?”  
“No, I'm okay,” Dean replied and headed towards the kitchen.  
Sam carefully took a step towards Cas. “I know why.”  
“Please explain.”  
“You feel pain? Not physical pain, but something deep inside your true self? Your—“ He broke off. Angels didn't have souls so what could he say? “Like your grace is what is hurting?”  
“Yes,” Cas replied.  
“That's heartbreak.”  
“It cannot be. I have felt heartbreak before. When I found out the truth about God. When I realized I had decimated—“  
“Those are different situations. There is nothing that compares to the loss of someone you love, Cas. I don't mean love like a sibling.” he added before Cas could say that he had loved the other angels he had lost.  
“How do I make it go away?” Cas asked, sitting heavily on a chair.  
“You don't,” Sam replied simply.  
Time would ease it somewhat. Then again, Cas was an angel, and angel grief might be different than human.  
Sam saw Dean coming in with several bottles of whiskey and three glasses. He nodded to his brother. Even if it was, they would be there for Cas through it all.


End file.
